


Don't panic

by Nitchen



Series: Creek [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Boys In Love, C-Virus, Canon Gay Relationship, Carry On Quarantine, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Craig's Gang, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Protect Tweek Tweak, Shopping, Supportive Craig Tucker, True Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitchen/pseuds/Nitchen
Summary: Tweek is afraid, but unfortunately he has to go shopping with Craig.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Series: Creek [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105133
Kudos: 39





	Don't panic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people ^^'  
> So i wrote a 'little' fanfiction due to the things that are goinig on right now.  
> Please stay safe and at home! 
> 
> TW: Talk about the C-problem!
> 
> Have fun to read it! It would be really nice if you write a comment and give kudos. :3

  
“Tweek, honey please calm down..”, the words of the black-haired teenager reached into the ear of the smaller one. He walked next to him, trembling, really wanted to be home rather than go shopping in these times, but they had to go shopping for their families and also needed food for Stripe, their guinea pig. But there was panic all over America, as this strange and also novel China virus spread extremely quickly. And this really wasn't good for Tweek's anxiety disorder, much like Trump wrote him about him a few months ago and North Korea was halfway on the rise. But this time Trump had over 1,000 lives on the certain.  
  
If he had done something earlier and hadn't said first that this virus is worse than flu, everything was still reasonably good. As you know, people make mistakes now and then, but sometimes they just make too many. The blonde coffee lover had a face mask and gloves on, as did Craig. Butters had sewed some, one for Tweek with a coffee bean motif and for the black-haired one with a galaxy motif. And he didn't ask for money or anything like that, did it on a voluntary basis.  
  
Both went on holding hands and with Craig's gentle and soothing words the other only got more nervous. He was afraid, because what if Stripe got the virus? Or worse his friend? What if both died, he had no boyfriend or guinea pig. When they arrived the shop was completely overcrowded, when they stood in front of these stands Tweek only trembled more and shrugged more and more regularly. A limited number of customers were only allowed into the store and everything was already full, so they waited for some time, the astronomy fan cuddled with him and spoke to his Tweek, trying to distract him from the many people. He stroked the back of his hand, then looked around. When they finally had a shopping basket, it was the blond's job to push it.  
  
Easier said than done, because when they were in the Walmart they both looked around. There were people everywhere and the shop was visibly emptier than a few weeks ago. The couple walked on slowly and tried to squeeze through. Craig walked next to the shopping cart and watched Tweek, who was trembling more.  
  
“NHG-GAH!” He said only when he saw Cartman, who was shopping with his mother and wearing a gas mask.  
  
_'What an asshole'_ thought Craig, taking his lover's hand and pulling him into the fruit and vegetable section.  
  
Tweek kept looking around and biting his lip. Couldn't help it because he wanted to scream but didn't want to attract any attention. The older teenager looked at him worriedly and sighed softly. Gently told him that it was okay and that when they were done he would get coffee. The thought of the hot, wonderfully fragrant drink made the other boy come a little down. But he still twitched an eye now and then and went on. He tried to do the weird breathing exercises Mr. Mackey had shown him, but it really didn't help. And he hadn't used these strange Fidget spinners for a long time, since they didn't help him much either. Coffee helped him to calm down a bit just like before and of course Craig and Stripe also helped him.  
  
“Ngh...too..too much pressure...” he murmured trembling and looked at Craig, who was looking at him worriedly through his mask.  
  
“Tweek...nothing will happen to you as long as you wear your face mask and gloves and don't touch our face.”, He said affectionately, but in a worried tone.  
The answer was a nod from the shirt holder. It was still scary, though, that something like a virus can turn an entire country upside down, panic everyone, and turn the entire healthcare system on. And now that the number of cases has skyrocketed. It was like it was all just government fun, as many believed, but both Craig and Tweek knew that situation was serious. The coronavirus would keep them busy for a long time, after all it already ensured that the children in South Park did not have to go to school, had online lessons via video chat, which was quite nice for some but not particularly great for others.  
  
It would stay that way until autumn, they would get tasks emailed to them. And since everything had to close restaurants and therefore Tweek Bros Coffee, the two teenagers had plenty of time for two. They were together almost every day, spending the day playing video games or studying. Sometimes there were days when both of them just lay and cuddled in bed, or did something else...  
  
When Craig got everything he had from the fruit and vegetable department, they went on. The smaller one shrugged more regularly and made panicked sounds. It was too much pressure for him, it was too much for him. But he was here for Craig, wanted to help him.  
  
“So..we have to go to the Tweek drinks department now,” the teenager with the blue cap said to his friend, who nodded.  
  
“GAH-O-nhg-OKAY!”, He almost shouted at him, causing him to shake even more. With a sigh, he explained that it was normal. After all, Tweek had some mental illnesses, including an anxiety disorder and depression. And that's why he tries to make it so beautiful and varied every day. They went for a walk, last week they were even camping with Token and Clyde at the lake.  
  
He did everything so that his Tweek could cope with everything during this time, and he would have preferred not to take him with him to go shopping, but he found no other way not to let Tweek go all and go shopping. Of course his parents could have gone shopping, but they had to do their work from home and Tweek's parents were renovating.  
  
“T...Too much P-PRESSURE!” the blonde boy pressed his fingernails into Craig's arm, who it admittedly hurt, but he didn't say it.  
  
“Don't worry...everything is fine darling...we'll be done soon..”, he went with him to the drinks department and looked around, taking what was on the shopping list with him. Well what was still there, because all the aisles were emptier than normal. And this only made him more nervous. He always twitched with his eye and his head.  
  
“Nhg..C...Craig!” He said panicked and looked at him. He trembled heavily “W-what if we got the virus and died from it?! OH GOD WE WILL -NGH\- ALL DIE!”, He screamed in panic and pulled his hair.  
  
The guinea pig owner shook his head and went to the others and took his hands. “Tweek, as long as we cover our mucous membranes, do not touch our faces, wash our hands thoroughly and use disinfectants, everything is fine..”, he said reassuringly.  
  
“B-But T-Trump-”, the coffee lover wanted to say, but Tweek put his finger on the face mask and thus on the lips.  
  
“Trump is a liar.” he said only. “Trust me, me and you stay healthy Tweek. We will both stay as long as you follow my instructions. Now come...”, he took his hand and although he was wearing gloves too, the blonde boy quickly pulled them away and looked at him in horror.  
  
“W-what if you touched the virus?! What if you touched the virus, and we both have it now ?!“  
  
He looked at him with a sigh. “Darling, I'm just repeating myself now..as long as our mucous membranes are covered, so nose and mouth, we are safe. It will be kept away, so nobody can cough at us.” he said soothingly and stroked his back. “And I promise I will wash our things out when we get home..” he said softly and smiled under the face mask, but you could easily see the loving look that was directed at Tweek.  
  
He took his hand and slowly walked on with him. Considering that they kept their distance from other people and that Tweek was doing reasonably well.  
  
“NGH..Craig..AH,” he shrugged and clawed at the basket. Too much pressure..too much pressure.  
  
The black-haired man looked around and saw the guinea pig's food, pulled him to it, while his blonde lover looked around and kept making noises, clawing at the other's hand. He wanted to get out of here, but a guinea pig woke up toys, two food balls. One was blue and the other green, with carrots depicted on both. The coffee lover looked at this and then his boyfriend.  
  
“Look at Crai-AH-Craig!”, He said aloud, so that some looked at her, and he was only more nervous.  
  
The person addressed smiled gently and took his hand. “We buy them, okay? Then Stripe has something new to play..”, he said softly and stroked his cheek .  
  
Tweek just nodded and put it in the shopping basket. They would buy some other things for their self-proclaimed 'child'. Feed and hay, rewards for him too. Their guinea pig was a good animal, they did a lot with stripe and often went with them to the park, played with him and let him run around in the garden. For Tweek, the guinea pig was kind of like an assistant bull, it was Stripe #4, but still their Stripe. Craig's mother had literally crushed his first guinea pig, broken his back, and the astronomy fan was certain that his father had poisoned Stripe #3. But both were overjoyed with the current stripe. They had sold it together, and they were almost always with him. Of course, he was now at home with the black-haired.  
  
“Ngh..Y-YES!” Tweek shrugged. “GAH!” the smaller one looked at him.  
  
The black-haired looked at him briefly with concern and stroked his arm. He had nervous muscle spasms and paranoia from drinking lots of coffee, which didn't make his anxiety and depression any better. But Stripe and Craig helped him to cope with it, even though the blonde sometimes wants or needs to have full attention from Craig and it turns into a little argument, but they held together and were stronger than alone.  
  
He just nodded, went ahead and Tweek followed him quietly, but occasionally twitched his head and made his familiar noises, God he needed coffee...he would probably open the restaurant quickly and make himself one, then go again because this was right on the way home..yes, he would do that when they were done here. But the shop was only fuller than before and it took a while because there was already a line of people at the cash registers and nobody kept their distance. The blond teenager stopped and swallowed.  
  
“S-shit-GAH!”  
  
“Tweek come..we still have to go to the frozen food department and the one with the cornflakes...”, Craig said only while holding onto the shopping cart and slowly walking through the crowd.  
  
The other just nodded, followed him, and looked around.  
  
“Tweek think about coffee...okay? Or think about our Stripe. He'll be happy when we come back. We can watch a movie and cuddle or do some crafts or play video games..“, Craig saw looked at him briefly while some people pushed past the two, the passage was real full of customers.

"NGH...M-Movie sounds good! GAH-!”, The boy with the olive-green, not properly closed shirt just shrugged his head again, uncontrollably, as always. It was almost like a tick of his, but it wasn't as bad as Tourette's syndrome, although his psychologist had thought so too. She was very nice to him, accepted his relationship with Craig. At the moment, they could only hold office hours via video chat. Since this situation with the whole virus and the scaremongering was also bad for Tweek's illnesses, they had an appointment every week. Somehow he didn't like this, besides he told the woman less than Craig, because he just told him everything..well almost everything but still he knew more than his psychologist.  
  
"Which one?" He asked gently, went on and looked ahead, looked around and then turned into another corridor, which was just as full of people, but the cornflakes were there, and they still needed them.  
  
“I-I don't know..NHG.. With these...mhm,“he shrugged his shoulder and at the same time with his eye. “Spaceship!“  
  
“Do you mean _Interstellar_?” He said softly. It was Craig's favourite film, but a good one with action and too much of it wasn't for the younger student.  
  
He just nodded and winced when an announcement sounded what was on offer and then played music again.  
  
“Mhm..Y-yes!” said Tweek, squinting an eye. “B-But maybe rather...mhm..GAH!...a cartoon..!”  
  
“Okay...the one you like. _._ _Voltron_?“ Craig asked then.  
  
A nod from the other was enough in response, then they went on, Craig took two packs of cereal as he walked, then grinned gently, giving him a quick look. Then they continued shopping, but after ten minutes Tweek began to hyperventilate and had difficulty breathing, which wasn't easy with the mask sewn by Butters.  
  
As they walked down the aisle, a man sneezed by, wearing a face mask but also causing him to panic. He immediately clung to his lover, holding him.  
  
“THE MAN HAS THE CORONA!” Shouted the smaller panicked, trembling, pressing against his boyfriend.  
  
“No Tweek..he just...sneezing is rarely a symptom of Corona..”, he said only and looked at him lovingly, stroking his waist.  
  
The cap wearer then helped him cautiously and looked at him, stroked his back and walked next to him again. The smaller one just got his 'tic' by twitching his eye and shoulder at the same time and just kept walking, grabbing the basket and sighing softly.  
  
When they were in the deep-freeze department, Craig went back and 'parked' his friend with the shopping basket for a short time because there were many people in this department, and he really didn't want his lover to get a panic attack. He just stood there with his hands not shaking and looked around, he was afraid. Because Craig could be overrun or coughed in the crowd, because children up to six years didn't have to wear a mask. And what if he didn't come back or if he couldn't find him? If he left without him?  
  
But Tweek had the whole other things..  
  
Still, he was scared and didn't know what to do now. The blonde swallowed and looked in the direction in which his friend had disappeared. Wondering what kind of pizza he would take with him. Salami, the way Tweek liked it most or Hawaii, the way Craig preferred. But maybe also ham or margarita. Or maybe everyone was already sold out, and he didn't get any more.  
  
All of these assumptions were immediately disproved, since Craig came back with four frozen pizzas and put them in the basket, then lined up with the twitching boys. The line to the till was long, very long. It took a while because it was more than 5 kilometres and it took quite a while for it to come off and get there. They had talked and held hands while waiting. They talked about Stripe and Craig had to reassure them a few more times that everything was fine, and they couldn't get Corona. He would disinfect and wash out everything afterwards, he promised.  
  
The blonde packed everything up with trembling hands and shrugged his eyes again, then closed his backpack. It was a simple black backpack with a tag that showed a coffee cup. Yes, he really liked coffee, more than he liked it. he loved the black drink, but he loved his Craig more. Because this would always be with him, could comfort him better and give hugs than a cup of the drink.  
  
“Honey come...”, Craig pushed the shopping cart out and pushed it to one of the people in line, smiled softly when he realized that it was Kenny who was shopping with Butters. The blonde teenager had a mask on himself, one with a rabbit facing left, but Butters also had one with a rabbit facing right, it looked as if the bunnies would kiss when they were next to each other stood. Butters just liked rabbits. They were cute and cute. If his parents would only allow him one, it would be nice. They smiled, Kenny thanked them, and the two went to the shop holding hands while the two slowly went home.  
  
“Wait...”, he took a bag from his backpack and took off his mask, carefully removed Tweek's gloves and also removed his own mask, careful that he only touched the rubber and didn't touch the mask, which worked.  
  
“Ngh...G..gAH!“, he shrugged his eyes and looked at him, the eyes of the other, who glittered lovingly. On the way home Tweek forgot that he actually wanted another coffee. But this was not as important as Craig, who was holding his hand and spoke to him.  
  
Because he was all he needed. Even if there was a dangerous or fearful situation for the blonde coffee lover, Craig would protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> \- Nitchen


End file.
